


we can only hope (but that's alright too)

by aestheticaallyy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, First Kiss, Fluff, Google: How To Tag, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Komahina - Freeform, Love Confessions, Self-Hatred, The Author Regrets Everything, a tiny bit of angst, author is sad tired and lonely, in a way? - Freeform, innocent children because in this household we don't write smut, it's komaeda nagito, ooc because canon hinata is mean to komaeda, shhhh, very minor spoilers, what did you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticaallyy/pseuds/aestheticaallyy
Summary: Hinata kissed Komaeda.Softly, almost as if he was afraid to break the other, the white-haired boy brought up a hand to cup Hinata’s cheek as he tilted his head so their noses wouldn’t bump against the other anymore.The kiss lasted for about twenty seconds before the brunette was pushed back.Hinata’s mind came to an abrupt halt.---or, how many times can the author use the words 'words', 'selfish' and 'kiss' in one fanfic
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 207





	we can only hope (but that's alright too)

Was this a logical thing to do? Hinata doubted it.

They were trapped on an island, forced to kill each other. People have died and there was no guarantee that he'd live to see the next day. They didn’t have time to screw around much less-

Hinata kissed Komaeda. So much for logic, then.

The latter stood, back pressed against the wall of his own cottage, stiff and unresponsive. Probably revolted but too kind to say something to hurt an 'Ultimate''s feelings.

That wasn’t what Hinata wanted. He wanted, _hoped_ , that Komaeda wouldn’t let him use his body like that, for Hinata’s ‘hope’, but rather for actual feelings of affection.

He wanted, _hoped_ , and he was selfish, awfully so, so he deepened the kiss. It was still close-mouthed and innocent, nothing more than a gentle pressure on the white-haired boy’s lips.

Softly, almost as if he was afraid to break the other, the white-haired boy brought up a hand to cup Hinata’s cheek as he tilted his head so their noses wouldn’t bump against the other anymore.

It was pure bliss. The amnesic teen forgot about all their problems for that moment, if only temporarily.

The kiss lasted for about twenty seconds before Hinata was pushed back, the sudden change of attitude throwing him off track, the rejection making it harder to breathe.

Maybe the brunette had only imagined lingering looks and soft smiles sent his way, because where there had been nothing but adoration in those grey orbs just moments ago, was now fear and anger.

Anger at Hinata, the kiss, his feelings or at himself?

“I’m sorry!”, Komaeda suddenly exclaimed. As far as Komaeda could exclaim without waking the others. Considering that, it was more of a half-yell.

Hinata’s mind came to an abrupt halt.

“For what...?”, he asked hesitantely. Scared of the answer but knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep if he didn’t get one.

Wait. That was a lie. With the knowledge of how Komaeda’s lips felt on his own, there was no way he would ever be able to sleep again.

Maybe this entire thing was just a dream.

“You obviously only kissed me because you had to take out those feelings on someone, since you weren’t sure if your love w-was reciprocated which it surely is with how amazing you are... and I took advantage of that, hoping to satisfy my own selfish desires. You must be disgusted, having scum like me care about you like that.” Komaeda had his head hung in shame and apology.

 _Komaeda never stuttered before... but more importantly_ , Hinata thought, _he’s spouting nonsense again._

“Komaeda.” No response.

“ _Komaeda_.” The boy had begun trembling, almost unnoticeably unless you were staring. And staring, Hinata was.

“Nagito!” The white-haired teen’s head snapped up, eyes still wide and fearful, but slightly _hopeful_. At least, Hinata _hoped_ they were.

His voice softened. “I kissed you because I wanted to kiss _you_. Not because you’re some replacement, but because I like _you_ and your stupid ramblings about hope. I like _you_ , because you’re Komaeda Nagito, the Ultimate Lucky Student, and are incredibly smart and nice and pretty.”

God, Hinata was rambling now.

“You’re talented, in many more ways than one. You’re observant and care about others more than yourself. You have an annoyingly strong sense of loyalty and justice, in your own way, I guess. I physically can’t stand to hear you talk so bad about yourself, Ko- _Nagito_ , because in my eyes you’re perfect and you just can’t see that.”

Komaeda averted his eyes to the window behind Hinata. Afraid to see what the other boy truly felt, selfishly clinging onto the words that fell from Hinata’s (very kissable) lips.

“I’m sorry, trash like me shouldn’t have the audacity to h-“ His statement was cut short by the sensation of arms around his body, the smell of salt and oranges filling his nose and the soft hair tickling his face, as Hinata’s head lay on his shoulder.

The brunette murmured promises, compliments and muffled _‘I love you so much, shut up_ ’s into the fabric of his jacket.

Komaeda continued trembling, unsure what to do. Not even his mother had ever willingly hugged him, but it felt nice and warm and safe and- he wanted to hold Hinata forever. 

What a selfish wish, to crave physical contact from someone so great.

Hinata was mesmerized by the fluffiness of Komaeda’s hair.

 _How selfish of you_ , retorted a part of the white-haired boy's brain, _to think he would ever like someone as worthless as you._

He ignored the voice in favor of circling his arms around Hinata’s waist, finding out that they fit perfectly, almost as if they existed for that purpose only.

He smiled, despite himself.

Hinata was still talking into the piece of clothing, his words still as kind as ever, hoping to get through to Komaeda.

 _He’s just using you as a replacement, you know_ , hissed the voice in the white-haired teen’s mind again, _he’ll toss you aside the second the person he actually loves confesses. It’s inevitable. Who would ever care about you, either way?_

Komaeda froze under Hinata’s touch.

The brunette lifted his head, wondering what he did wrong and if the boy wanted him to leave (although the arms holding him in place claimed differently).

A dampness on his shoulder made him swallow. What had he done, to make his classmate, Komaeda, of all people, cry?

So, the Ultimate Lucky Student decided.

“Please, don’t leave. Even if it’s pity or a distraction, _I don’t care_. Don’t leave me alone. I don’t- I don’t want to be alone anymore. It’s- I-it’s scary and dark and you’re warm and safe and I’m sorry, you don’t deserve someone like me to burden you. I j-just... don’t... p-please...”

The sentences became less and less coherent with every word, sobs racking the teen’s fragile body.

Hinata tightened his grip, slowly and carefully moving the two of them towards Komaeda’s bed. The taller teen stumbled around, unable to use his legs, and the brunette steadied him.

They tumbled right onto the sheets, because the Hinata miscalculated the distance, and Komaeda fell on top of the other.

His eyes were red and puffy, his usually pale cheeks reddened for some reason.

Hinata thought he was beautiful. He still preferred Komaeda’s smile, however.

The white-haired boy’s arms were trembling, from sadness, panic and the effort of not falling on top of the amnesic teen underneath him.  
Hinata noticed, and simply pulled him into his arms once again.

“I wouldn’t use you. You’re far more important than that. You’re so far from being a burden, K- Nagito, I swear to God. Do you really think I would take advantage of you because I see you as nothing more than a... _replacement_?”

Hinata sounded so earnest, disgusted at the thought of hurting the boy in his arms, and Komaeda wanted to say _Yes, because that’s all I have ever been good for anyways_ , but something in the brunette’s voice made him stop before the words left his mouth-

Hinata took all his arguments, dissected them and put them back together, completely contradicting their original definitions.

Hinata was holding him, letting him cry and sob, even though he wasn’t obligated to do that.

Hinata considered his feelings and instead of letting his own get into the way, he hugged Komaeda and grounded him.

Would that Hinata use him, for nothing but personal gain?

The Hinata that forgave him, even after finding out he had tried to kill one of their classmates and was responsible for the death of two.

The Hinata that would give everyone, but Komaeda for some reason especially, gifts for no reason other than seeing them happy.

The Hinata that had snapped at him before, guilt appearing in those green eyes every time he did so.

Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata,...

It took Komaeda a moment to notice that the whispers of comfort had stopped and that the warmth had disappeared from his shoulder.

It took him another to realize that Hinata hadn’t shoved him off and kicked him for being disgusting and delusional, but was looking at him with concern in those eyes, fingers carefully brushing a strand of hair out of Komaeda’s face, thumbs wiping away the still flowing tears.

Hinata, whose face was now wet as Komaeda’s tears had dropped down on him as well.

Hinata, who made no move to remove those tears.

Hinata, who was wearing a frown, as if personally upset at himself for having his white-haired classmate believe such things of himself.

Hinata, who was incidentally staring at his tear-stained face, gaze flickering to Komaeda’s lips, lingering there for a moment.

So, Komaeda Nagito came to a decision as he leaned closer to Hinata.

The brunette’s breath was warm, but not unpleasantly so, on his face. It smelled like oranges and coffee, something that shouldn’t have been as endearing as it was, but Komaeda fell in love all over anyways.

Hinata’s breath hitched, heart racing, as the boy on top of him lowered his head even further.

There was barely space for a finger between their lips.

Komaeda breathed in, gathering all his courage, and placed his chapped lips on Hinata’s soft, but dry ones.

The contact was innocent, their mouths stayed close and the kiss lasted for only three seconds. It was interrupted because the brunette started smiling and tightening his hold on Komaeda.

Maybe, Hinata would get his heart broken by his first and only love, maybe the killing game would ruin what they had and maybe everybody would call the amnesic teen crazy for loving Komaeda.

But for now, everything was alright as they could feel each other’s heartbeat, a reassurance that both of them were alive.

And that was enough. The world could end tomorrow, and it would still have been enough. One couldn’t predict the future, after all.

All that was left to do, was hope for a happy ending.

But who were they to complain?

**Author's Note:**

> Monokuma must be disappointed that nothing less innocent happened...
> 
> This is my first work for this fandom and I only managed to finish this because it's 1 am and I'm sleep deprived. This was originally for a different ship from BNHA but Midoriya was so out of character after the first half that I just changed the story and replaced him with Komaeda instead, oops
> 
> I'm gonna be so mad at myself for ever uploading this stupid thing when I wake up tomorrow, I swear-  
> The screen is blurring in front of my eyes, and at this point I don't care anymore, this sucks, probably has hundreds of typos and I'm tired. 'night!


End file.
